


After Olympus

by tleri



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tleri/pseuds/tleri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the aftermath of Gaea's defeat, the demigods are all learning how to move on. Some are doing better than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Olympus

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this as a oneshot to fill the gap between the end of the war and the beginning of an RP we're doing for a friend for her birthday, but I decided I'd go off it and add onto it from each of the characters perspective.
> 
> First chapter is just Annabeth/Percy, but the following chapters will include much more. :)

Annabeth thought she was going to explode with happiness. In two days time, they'd be on their way to New Rome to start their new life together. They'd already filled out all of the necessary paperwork, they'd both spoken with their parents who agreed unanimously that this was a good decision and a great move forward for them. Now all that was left was the last night at camp and the long drive from Long Island Sound to San Francisco. It was all so unreal. They went from fearing for their lives, to setting up their future. It felt almost too good to be true.

She had just parted from Percy with a kiss goodnight and headed towards her cabin when it happened. Doubt. It wasn't that she didn't want to go to college with Percy. It wasn't that she was afraid of moving to a new city and starting new in a place where people still probably thought her and the other Greeks were out to kill them. She was just having a hard time wrapping her head around the finality of it all.

_Gaea is gone._

_We escaped Tartarus._

_We are safe._

No matter how many times she repeated that to herself, she still felt uneasy. She was on constant alert that something was going to go terribly wrong. Taking a deep breath, she walked into the Athena cabin. It was the same as it had been the previous day. No sign of unresolved trouble or mayhem. Malcolm was sitting with some new recruits talking about the Capture the Flag game that would take place the following summer. He was going to take over as Head Counselor for Annabeth after she left for college tomorrow. He'd done well when leading the battle last year, and he was going to become a great leader for their cabin. She waved to him, and he smiled.

Her belongings were packed in a suitcase at the end of the bed. She didn't have much left at camp aside from a few trinkets, but she wanted to take some part of her home with her. Piper had given her a small Athena statue she'd carved from a tree. It was crude and amateur, but it was the thought that counted. She had wrapped it in a pillowcase and shoved it into her duffel previously that day. She stood for a moment and looked at her bunk. This would be the last time she slept here. They had only been back at camp for two days at this point, barely enough time to say goodbye to everyone.

She hesitated before getting into the bed, remembering the previous night. Sleeping had become somewhat of a hazardous routine for her after... well, after Tartarus. Whenever she let herself slip into a dream, she always ended up back there. She would go from being at the beach with Percy, to fighting their way through a poisonous garden.

The previous night, she'd woken half her cabin with the thrashing. She didn't know what to say as she could see the faces of those she'd awoken in the rays of moonlight entering the cabin. She rolled over and attempted to go back to sleep, but she was so drenched in sweat and fear that she was unable to move, let alone sleep. She laid awake in the bed until everyone else awoke and there was not another mention of it after that. She had convinced herself after that night that she wouldn't tell Percy because it'd only make him worry. Plus she couldn't expect him to be there for her all the time. They were in separate dorms at the college for gods sake, she had to get a handle on this.

She shook off the memory of the previous day and climbed into her bed. The down comforter was as warm as ever. She nestled herself into the bed and tried to clear her mind.

I will dream of only good things tonight. Like eating blue food with Percy. And visiting the pier in San Francisco with Percy. Taking him to dinner with my family. Good things.

In her dream, she was walking hand in hand with Percy on a beach. He was talking about some event that he'd attended the previous day involving a giant bear and a 4 story building. She tried to follow the conversation, but her attention was pulled away from him by the waves. There was something so ominous about them. She stared into the water crashing in on itself and the more she looked, the more she could make out a figure in the waves. She stopped walking and pulled Percy's attention to the waves also. He said something, but his voice sounded very far away. She turned to look at him and realised that he was barely there. His body had become transparent and she could see right through him. He must have noticed, because his grip on her hand became tighter and he motioned towards the waves. She barely turned her head before she felt the sudden pain in her head. She screamed in agony and released Percy's hand to shield the part of her head that was throbbing in pain.

She wasn’t sure if she was asleep or awake, all she knew was that she couldn’t see. She felt warm, too warm. It was all too reminiscent of before. She immediately groped around reaching for Percy, but he wasn’t there, and all she felt was rough warm surfaces. She became hysterical. All she felt was wood floors that felt a bit too warm. She let out a sounds he was sure did not sound very brave as she opened and closed her eyes- nothing. She heard shuffling around her, like people moving- there was talking, but she couldn’t hear what was being said. Was she awake? She took a breath and closed her eyes again. She was dreaming. She was in the Athena Cabin. _It was just a dream_. she told herself. She opened her eyes, expecting to see the familiar sights around her, but still nothing but darkness. She tightened her eyes closed and focused on the sounds around her.

“Annabeth are you OK?” a familiar voice spoke. It was one of the new girls, but she didn’t know which one.

“I’m fine” she lied. Eyes still shut tight.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when the girl touched her. She let out a gasp and backed away, causing her to collide with another person. They grabbed her shoulders and steadied her.

“It’s ok, calm down” he spoke. It was Malcolm. She took a deep breath and relaxed slightly. “Rebecca went to get Percy, hold tight”

She froze. No. She couldn’t let Percy see her like this, this was ridiculous, what was she doing. She opened her mouth to protest, but nothing came out. She didn’t know how to say it without sounding pathetic, so instead she took a deep breath and tried to focus on the sounds around her. She heard rushing footsteps and the door to the cabin swing open. The footsteps at the door hesitated, and then she heard Percy’s stride as his feet hit the cabin floor. She reached out right as he neared her and he pulled her into an embrace she wished would never end.

People behind her spoke in hushed voices and she heard Malcolm shift his footing as he released Annabeth.

“Let’s go outside ok” Percy cooed at her, as she felt his hands make some kind of signal on her back, directed at the other Athena campers. She nodded into his shoulder eyes still closed, and let him lead her outside.

She knew the walk they were taking without even having to open her eyes, she’d walked it so many times. Within a few minutes, they were in front of the dining area. She could feel the stones beneath her feet that made up the walkways between the tables. Percy led them down a few rows until they were at the Poseidon table where he pulled her down to sit.

“Open your eyes” Percy finally said.

“I can’t”

“Yes you can”

“I can’t-” she began, but tears welled up in her eyes and she had to stifle a sob “I can’t see” she was nearing hysteria again and she wiped at her face with the sleeve of her shirt, trying to remove the stream of tears flowing down her face. Percy’s hands cradled her cheeks, his thumbs resting on her cheekbones.

“Look at me” he said in a whisper. “You can see me, you just have to try” She took a deep breath in and wiped at her eyes again, bringing her hands to rest in her lap. Hesitantly, she opened her eyes.

His stupid cute face was staring back at her. Those sea-green eyes staring at hers, full of worry and fear. His hair was a lopsided mess, as if he’d been tossing and turning all night. It took all of her self control not to break back down into tears.

“I see you” she said and wiped at her face again, sure she was a damp red mess now. “I don’t know what-”

“It’s ok. I know. Me too” he said, and gave that crooked smile before leaning in to kiss her. Their lips parted and he scooted closer to her and took her hands in his own. “I didn’t know.” he began “I mean I guess I should have- but” he gripped her hands tighter. “I’m having the dreams too”.

While hearing those words brought relief to Annabeth, they also brought fear. If she wasn’t the only one having the terrible nightmares, does that mean this was never going to stop? Would she have to wake up every night in fear?

“I didn’t know what to say I’m sorry” Percy spoke, breaking Annabeth from her thoughts. “I thought they would go away after Gaea and all”

“Me too” she responded.

“I guess we aren’t so lucky after all” he made a forced laugh, which caused Annabeth to laugh, breaking her tear filled eyes. She wiped at them, still holding his hands and looked at their fingers intertwined.

“Do you think I could-” Annabeth didn’t have to finish before Percy responded.

“Yes” he replied, and before she could say anything else, he stood.

They walked together hand in hand back to the Poseidon cabin where they had spent nights before he disappeared from camp. It was surprisingly easy to sneak into his cabin when nobody was looking, they had found previously.

Percy had obviously not packed anything yet, as was noted by the amount of clothing still strewn across the floor. The entire cabin smelled like the ocean, and there was a significant amount of sand on the floor, considering the cabin’s location from the shore. Annabeth smiled and pushed a pile of shirts off the edge of his bed and crawled into it. It was just as she remembered it. Aside from the smell of shoes, it was wonderful.

The beds weren’t exactly made for two people, but their bodies so close made it manageable. Annabeth turned to face Percy in the bed and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him as close as they could get.

“Goodnight Seaweed boy” she whispered into his chest.

“Goodnight wise girl” he replied and kissed her forehead.

 

She was asleep almost instantly, dreams filled with beaches and potential classwork and not a  single trace of Tartarus. Only good thoughts.

 

 


End file.
